


Promise

by kanatayuko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: "You made it.""As promised."A fic about the events occurring in Connor's Battle for Detroit chapter and before the mid-credit scene. Obviously contains spoilers for the last chapter of the game. Rated T because of swearings.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 59





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Markus leads a peaceful demonstration and Connor becomes deviant. Enjoy!

"Holy shit, that's a lot of androids."

After a close battle against his doppelganger, Connor awakens as many CyberLife androids as he can. In a short time, the androids are all ready to fight for their cause; Connor lets out a small smile because his suicide mission doesn't end in vain. He even saved Hank in the process, or rather, _Hank_ saved _him_ \- for that, he is eternally grateful to have befriended such a great person.

"How do we leave this place? You aren't going to make us queue for the elevator, right?" Hank says after the last of the androids are converted. "There are cameras everywhere, and they know you betrayed them. They'll surround this place in no time."

"There are elevators for mass transporting androids in the back. We can use them and pressure the military to retreat by outnumbering them," Connor says, walking towards the elevators. "I'm worried about your safety, Hank. Once we get out of here, please find a safe place to hide."

"Don't worry about me, Connor. It's you I'm worried about, with androids being mass-murdered everywhere," Hank says. "There is no guarantee they won't send another you to thwart the revolution. Heck, they've probably prepared something worse than that."

Connor hacks the elevator and enters their destination. "I will make sure the protest is successful. And I will come back alive." he offers a small but genuine smile.

"You better do, Connor. You better do," Hank lets out a small laugh. "You know what, when everything has settled down, promise me you'll go meet me at Chicken Feed. I'll be waiting there."

"All right," Connor says. "I promise."

The elevators finally reach their destination. As expected, soldiers were surrounding the place, ready to massacre the androids. Connor walks calmly and gestures the other androids to follow him. "Let us go," he says. "It's clear that we severely outnumber you."

Reluctantly, the soldiers lower their weapons and make way for the androids. Once they are outside, Hank separates himself from the group.

"Good luck, Connor. Be careful," Hank pats Connor's shoulder.

"You too, Lieutenant," he replies. "Don't let yourself get caught again on your way back."

Hank mumbles a muffled "fuck you" and gives him the middle finger, but he is smiling. Connor can't help but smiles back at him.

"Now then... Let's march toward freedom."

* * *

A calm morning greets Detroit, illuminating the city with gentle warmth. The only things left from the ensuing chaos last night are the wreckage at Hart Plaza and dead android bodies on the street. _At least it's over now_, Connor thinks. They have won. Humans will listen to them. The future for sentient androids is not as bleak as it used to be.

As Connor makes his way towards the familiar corners, he feels a mix of unfamiliar emotions - relief, mostly, with a great deal of happiness, but also uncertainty. For the first time in his life, he is free - he can make his own choices without being shackled by his missions. He does need some time to get used to it, but he decides this kind of uncertainty is not bad. _This is how it feels to be human_.

After a couple of turns, he finally sees the unhygienic food truck Hank frequents and spots the man walking back and forth in front of it. The police lieutenant seems to notice him and walks towards him. 

"You made it," Hank says. He is smiling.

"As promised," Connor smiles back at him.

Hank puts his hand on Connor's shoulder and hugs him. Connor doesn't know how to respond; no one has hugged him before, and CyberLife definitely has never considered putting that kind of module on his programming. He awkwardly wraps his arms around Hank, hugging him back. 

"Well done, son. I'm really proud of you," Hank says, ruffling Connor's hair. Connor feels immense happiness overwhelming him. Unable to formulate any other response, he hugs Hank tighter. 

They stay like that for a while until Hank lets go of him, still smiling. Connor feels like his own smile never leaves his face as well. The future might be uncertain, but he thinks it is something he can look forward to. 

It is something he can believe in. 


End file.
